


Warm Night Snow Blur

by PinkAxolotl85



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, More Like Snow Fluff, Probably The Sweetest Thing I've Written To Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAxolotl85/pseuds/PinkAxolotl85
Summary: She had seen snow before, yes. But Connor hadn't, at least not long enough to enjoy it she was sure.





	Warm Night Snow Blur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annesthesya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annesthesya/gifts).



> For Anne <3  
> Sorry for mistakes I think I looked over this so much my eyes started to water.  
> :: is supposed to be for internal comms, I dragged this over from the Transformers fandom.

::Connor, it's... Snowing::

     Chloe was right up against the window a still closed curtain draped over her. Her legs, which were the only things that could be seen, were covered like the rest of her with soft blue pyjamas. Even mostly hidden by the drab curtain her fidgeting was clear, almost bouncing from foot to foot.

     Parameters said that when she felt happy she should loudly show it. Her facial structure was more basic than other Androids; she was the first of her kind. There was always the chance her mood wouldn't show through it correctly.

     But as it was, 'was' being four am according to her internal chronometer, she stayed as quiet as she could, not wanting to disturb Hank or Sumo. Both were irritable if woken up before they were ready.

     When Connor didn't reply to her transmission or send a confirmation ping she sent it again, and again, and again.

     As close an Android like her could get to practically jumping up and down on the bed shouting _it’s snowing, it’s snowing! Wake up!_

     Drawing her hands away from the cold of the window she brushed the curtain off her, stepping back into the still dark kitchen of Hank's house.

     Taking a few further steps, she investigated the living room.

     Connor was still in the house even if she couldn't see, she knew: He was still sending location packets.

     When she had 'officially' moved in with him there was nowhere to 'sleep.' As close as Hank was to Connor they weren't going to be sleeping in the same bed together. An absurdity in Connor's mind.

     An absurdity in her mind also.

     He had instead taken up the living rooms sofa, stealing it from Sumo who was once again forced into his own doggy bed. _Spoilt thing._

     The sofa was the perfect distance away from the sockets in the wall; there was no tugging or unnecessary trailing of charge wires. Hank had tripped over or caught things on many before Chloe had arrived. It had taken Connor awhile to understand that many trailing wires were harder for a human to avoid than he found it.

     Chloe would be lying if she said she hadn't felt _slightly_ guilty when Connor let her take the sofa and the good charge ports it reached.

     Subjecting himself to lie on a duvet down next to it with an extension cord that didn’t transfer power quite as efficiently.

     He _said_ it was all comfortable at least.

     That’s where he was now, the soft glow of his still in place LED lighting his face. It pulsed slowly and softly in charge mode. The yellow flickering of her own LED levelled out into a soft blue.

     Connor had tried to remove his LED many times, never following through on any. He said he couldn’t explain it. It wasn’t that he liked the LED, but that he felt unease without it.

     Chloe took him on his word and after another aborted attempt at prying it out explained that it shouldn’t be expected of him.

_And that she’d fight any Android or human who dared talk bad about it._

     If Connor wasn't going to remove his LED she had decided she wouldn’t either, apparently, they made for a cute 'matching' couple. LED’s flickering yellow every time they gave each other shy pecks on the cheek when they were sure nobody was watching.

     Silently Chloe moved the curtains back into place and made her way back to the sofa, stepping over Connors charging form.

     She picked up the cable draped over the back of the sofa and placed it into the back of her neck, minimising the charging notifications as they popped up.

     The blanket she pulled over herself was wholly unnecessary, but she did so anyway.

     Hank had called her and Connor adorable before not realising Androids are still technically 'awake' and listening even when charging.

     His own reaction to realising that was equally adorable.

::Are you going to reply to me (query)::

     Connor sent a confirmation ping back.

::I’ve never seen snow before Connor can you describe it to me (query)::

:: - I do not like snow or the cold, you can enjoy it if you wish but not me::

     This particular dislike hadn’t been expressed before. She turned over towards Connor, only observing him for a second before reaching down and pulling his blanket more snugly over him.

     He mumbled a quiet thank you.

::Cold? I'm sorry, I’m an old model I don't quite understand the concept::

:: - I, also, don’t understand it as well as a human does I don’t think. But it's uncomfortable and makes your hydraulics and Thirium clog up. We really shouldn't go outside::

     Soft blue of her own LED mixed with the now soft red ones of his.

     Her hand which had retracted back under her own blanket was drawn out again. Running her fingers through his synthetic hair she made sure to put pressure on and drag her thumb over his LED.

     She kept doing this, curling fingers into his curls until the red faded back to blue.

     Only then did she respond.

::That's unfortunate, we can observe it from the warmth in here then (query)::

     He hummed.

:: - Yes, I think that would be quite fine::

**Author's Note:**

> I specialise in angst and gore this new and scary to write xD I hope I did the fluff and good-feelings well xxx  
> Also, have I mentioned how much I love Chloe/Connor. We need more honestly.


End file.
